Tiahaunaco
by Kyizi
Summary: SG1 find a clue to the creation of life but who is the mysterious stranger that has arrived at the SGC?
1. Part 1

Tiahuanaco  
by Kyizi  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Only thing I own is a character that ain't in it yet! and the storyline.  
  
Rating: I doubt it'll exceed PG. Basically, if u can watch the show you can read this.  
  
Notes: I was in an SG1 mode and I just had to write one...regardless of the fact that I have about 4 other stories on the go at the moment!!! ahhhhh!!! Laura I promise I'll get Part 5 of Shadowed Paths done ASAP!!!  
  
Spoilers: None so far...I'll keep u updated at each part   
  
Timeline: Well I've seen most of season 1, 1/2 of season 2 (including 1969 and the finale) and the 1st 2 eps of season 3! so pick a time! basically the team are really close at this point so it definitely ain't at the start of season 1. It's probably set around mid season 2...altho I might change my mind about that as I so frequently do!  
  
Information: the great info I use in this fic is (so far) from the fantastic book "Heaven's Mirror: Quest for the Lost Civilisation" by Graham Hancock and Santha Faiia, altho I already knew a lot of the info I intend to use...so I can't tell u where that came from...oh my High School Maths teacher told me a lot of it!  
  
Feedback: is a great gift...just pretend it's my birthday! :o)  
  
E-mail: kyizi@lineone.net  
  
EXTRA NOTE: This part is unbetad and short and altho my intent is to add shippy stuff in later, it has a storyline...so don't expect a shippiness in this part!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
PART 1  
  
  
"Sir, I think I've found something."  
  
"What is it, Carter?" Colonel Jack O'Neil asked as he walked towards the hunched figure of his 2IC as she scraped a green, metallic substance from the dirt.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Looks like a piece of green dirt to me."  
  
Carter gave him a sidelong glance as he grinned boyishly at her.  
  
"Jack! I think I found something."  
  
"Well isn't today's mission just full of surprises." Jack said with fake enthusiasm as Daniel ran towards him at full speed.  
  
"I've found what looks like ancient Egyptian artefacts."  
  
"Well there's something new." he raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic gesture as Daniel continued, unfazed.  
  
"But it's even more amazing than that, there's proof of more than an Egyptian culture!"  
  
"Daniel, this place is like a South American Rainforest." Captain Carter said in questioningly.  
  
"I know." Daniel grinned, "Come on, I left Teal'c there. He insisted that he stand guard in case any Gou'ld turned up." With that Daniel bounded off into the trees like a child at Christmas as Jack and Sam exchanged bemused glances.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Doesn't look like hieroglyphics to me." Jack said as Daniel excitedly waved his arms around at the marking on the wall before them. "Looks more like a monkey and a spider and a whale and..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Jack looked back and forth from Sam to Teal'c and then back to Daniel, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"I believe this is a representation of the Nazca monkey," he said gesturing to the picture etched in stone, "and this one the spider..."  
  
"Yeah, Daniel, I can see the pictures...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, Sir," Carter replied, knowing that, in his excitement, Daniel would only confuse the Colonel more, "There's a town in Peru, Nazca, where these figures are etched into the ground...they can only really be seen properly from great heights above the Earth's surface."  
  
"And this is a representation of them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes!" Daniel was teeming with excitement, "But it gets better!"  
  
"Better?!" Jack exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"About 300 kilometres East of Nazca, there's an Inca city named Cuzco which means 'Navel of the world'. It was in Cuzco that the 'cult of the sun' was practised. It was an ancient culture that can be dated back to an empire named Tiahuanaco, supposedly on the high plains of Lake Titicaca. This is where all ancient civilisations believed that creation began..."  
  
"Daniel, will you cut to the point?" Jack said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry...em...yeah, about 300 kilometres South of Nazca is the ancient sea port called Matarani, which translated in Polynesian means 'the Eye of Heaven' however, in Ancient Egyptian, Maat Ra means..."  
  
"Let me guess...'the Eye of Ra'?"  
  
"Well technically, 'the Eye of the Sun' but basically yeah."  
  
"Well this has been a fascinating lecture Dr. Jackson but I don't get where you're going with this."  
  
"Oh wait, I'm not finished. Come take a look at this." Daniel walked towards a passageway as Jack signalled Teal'c and Captain Carter to follow. Teal'c watched warily as if he expected the entire Jaffa army to jump out at the at any moment.  
  
They walked down the ancient corridors of the Pyramid until the Daniel stopped at a wall. Jack looked around as Daniel scanned it.  
  
"Well...this wall really is a fascinating find and I must say that it really puts everything you just told me into perspective. In fact I think we should head straight back to the SGC and inform General Hammond right away. I mean..."  
  
"Shut up, Jack." Daniel said absentmindedly as he reached out and gently pressed a symbol on the wall. Suddenly the wall moved backwards with a grinding of stone, before shirting to the left leaving an open passageway to what looked like a tropical paradise.  
  
"Wow." Sam breathed in awe, "Daniel, what is this place?"  
  
"I believe...it's Tiahuanaco."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END PART 1  
  
Like I said...short! But *whiny voice* it's really late *pout*. But, regardless of size...cuz size doesn't matter ;op ...please let me know if u think it has potential!  
...I jus noticed the disclaimer etc. are nearly as long as the part itself!!!  



	2. Part 2

Tiahuanaco  
Kyizi  
Part 2  
Notes: I just wanted to say that altho I get most of my information from "Heaven's Mirror", the   
conclusions that this fanfic will draw are in no way what the authors of the book conclude as this is   
obviously written to fit in with what I already know about the Stargate Universe.  
Also, this part is me trying to get into the characters a little more so there may be less history stuff.   
And I'm not sure what year it was during season 2 (when this is set) so I decided to just go for   
2000...that way I can actually remember what happened last year!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neil looked from his 2IC to Teal'c and then turned back to Daniel, "Ugh, care to   
explain?"  
Sam's eyes never left the scene before her as she spoke, "I'm no historian, Daniel but I'd like to think I   
know a little bit about this stuff. Tiahuanaco is a place near the Lake Titicaca. It actually exists. How   
can this be it?"  
"Oh it is." Daniel turned to face the rest of the team, "The inscriptions on the wall that let us in here   
said as much."  
"What exactly did it say?" Jack asked, getting slightly annoyed that Daniel was being so cryptic.  
"The inscription on the wall was written in a form of writing that I've never seen before."  
"Then how could you possibly know what it said?" Carter asked.  
"It was a cross between hieroglyphics and Greek. But there were other symbols present that I've never   
seen before. I was able to decipher some of the sentences."  
"Well," Jack sighed, "What did it say."  
"Here lies the stone at the center."  
Jack looked at Daniel urging him to go further, only to realize that that was it, "And that's lead you to   
this definite conclusion? That one sentence about a stone?"  
Daniel sighed, "Tiahuanaco is a more modern name for the city. It was once called Taypicala which,   
translated, means the 'stone at the center'. That, along with the depiction's of the Nazca monkey and   
everything else leads me to my conclusion."  
"Oh." O'Neil shuffled slightly and cleared his throat.  
"The sacred city."  
"Huh," All three turned to face Teal'c who had remained quiet till this point.  
"Taypicala, the sacred city. It is a Jaffa legend. A place where the soul begins and ends."  
Sam's eyebrows creased and her eyes widened, "You mean this is Jaffa heaven?"  
Teal'c raised his eyebrows, "A suitable comparison."  
Jack turned to the large stone figure in front of him, "Hello God."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"This is amazing!" Daniel whispered in awe. He squinted as he tried to read one of the smaller   
inscriptions on the wall. Jack was prowling around, checking for hostility inside, whilst Teal'c had   
volunteered to remain outside and Daniel could understand. He felt that he shouldn't enter his 'heaven'   
until he was ready. His entire belief system, although unknown to the rest of his team, was obviously   
important to him and their discovery, whilst profound and possibly one of the most important any SG   
team had discovered, had caused him to doubt everything.   
"What's this?" he asked himself moving towards a large, smooth rock to his right. It appeared to be in   
the center of the forest, and it wasn't until he moved right next to it that he noticed this. Everything   
around him appeared to be symmetrical, or at least have a definite structure all focusing on the stone at   
the center. Sam moved towards him, a mineral sample in her hand.  
"What did you find?" she asked him quietly. Since their arrival, they had been speaking in whispers, as   
if to talk loudly would be an insult to the sacredness of their discovery.  
"I'm not sure..." he replied softly.  
"OK people, time to leave." Jack yelled as he headed back towards the entrance.  
"Jack?!!" Daniel hissed.  
Jack sighed and turned to face Daniel, "We were supposed to be back at the SGC about 2 hours ago   
and we still need to walk back to the gate."  
"But there's so much that we haven't discovered yet! I haven't even begun to decipher everything!" he   
replied still whispering loudly.  
"We can come back later. If this place is as important as you say it is then we'll be back. Besides, you   
got it on video."  
"This place could give us the answer to life, the universe...everything!"  
"42. Now move."  
Daniel started to protest as Sam sniggered, "But..."  
"No buts Daniel. Get ready to leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION. INCOMING TRAVELLER" the voice echoed around the building as   
General Hammond entered the control room.  
"We're receiving the SG1 signal Sir."  
"Open the Iris." Hammond sighed, SG1 were late and he hoped that O'Neil had a damn good   
explanation.  
"Sir, the point of origin isn't right."  
"They must have had some trouble, had to go elsewhere first. Call a medical team."  
"MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM"  
As the Iris opened, the Stargate sprung to life with a blast. Suddenly a figure came flying out and after   
spending a few moments in mid air, collided with the ground and rolled down the ramp. The figure   
quickly stood on its feet and tapped a device attached to it's arm. The iris quickly began to close but   
not before another figure jumped out firing a staff weapon. The figure at the bottom of the ramp raised   
it's arm and Hammond watched as the Goul'd at the top of the ramp collapsed dead.  
Realizing that it's foe was dead the figure turned straight into the barrels of 13 guns as General   
Hammond walked into the gate room, "Who in the hell are you and what are you doing with the SG1   
code?"  
Hammond watched as the figure's eyes widened and after a few moments promptly collapsed on the   
floor.  
"It's just going to be one of those days."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, Jack...are we lost?"  
"What do you mean, 'are we lost?'" Jack asked turning to face his team.  
"I think what DanielJackson is trying to say, O'Neil, is that you do not appear to know where we're   
going."  
"Well thanks for clearing that up for me Teal'c." Jack said, the sarcasm practically oozing from every   
word, as the Jaffa moved to the trees ahead.  
"Well, Sir?" Sam asked, "Are we lost?"  
Jack opened his mouth a few times before actually speaking, "Lost in what sense?"  
"Great." Daniel said sitting on the ground, "I can't believe you blamed me for holding you back and   
then you go and get us lost!"  
"I believe if we proceed through those trees we will reach the Stargate." Teal'c said returning to the   
group.  
"See, knew where I was going all along." Jack said as Sam rolled her eyes and helped Daniel back to   
his feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION. INCOMING TRAVELLER" the noise echoed through the mountain   
as she pulled herself up. She was in a medical facility. She stretched and rolled her head around a bit,   
cracking a few bones along the way and she groaned.  
She tried to sit up only to realize that she was secured tightly and wasn't going anywhere and grunted   
in frustration and settled into the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So...again, tell me how we ended up here?"  
"Don't blame me for this, Sir. If you hadn't gotten us lost then none of this woulda happened."  
"Oh so it's my fault!"   
"Uh guys..." Daniel attempted to intervene.  
"Look, Colonel, I think we should just try to get out of here."  
"Oh no Carter, don't you dare go hiding behind those ranks of ours, lets argue...I outrank you anyway,   
so either way you loose."  
"Either way I loose?! You might out rank me but if you hadn't strayed off the path like we warned you,   
we wouldn't be stuck down here!"  
"Uh guys..."  
"Look, Captain, I think we should just try to get out of here."  
Sam gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. *Take deep, calm breaths, Sam...you can strangle him   
when you get out of this pit*  
"Well are you going to help me or not."  
"Coming, Sir."   
"Uh guys..."  
"What is it Daniel!" they both turned simultaneously as Daniel jumped back a little.  
"I just thought you might want to know that Teal'c found the way out." Daniel turned and walked away   
from them and after an embarrassed glance at each other, they followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where have you been?" General Hammond greeted SG1.  
"Hey Sir," Jack said moving down the ramp, "Well it's a long story. Which ended up in a large mud   
pit." Sam gritted her teeth, "Oh but Danny thinks he's found the meaning of life."  
"Glad to hear it Dr. Jackson. I want to see you all in the briefing room now. We have a serious breech   
of security on our hands."  
SG1 exchanged curious glances as the followed General Hammond out of the gate room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's this all about, General?" Jack asked as they settled around the table. Hammond opened his   
mouth to reply as Janet entered the room.  
"She's awake."   
"Take a seat, Dr. Fraser." Hammond motioned to the chair next to Sam and Dr. Fraser sat. "About an   
hour ago the gate was activated and the SG1 signal was transmitted."  
"But Sir, we were still on P3X 783." Sam frowned.  
"I know that, Captain. Or at least I do now. When the iris opened, a figure came flying through the gate   
in mid air, followed by a Goul'd. She closed the Iris with a contraption she had attached to her wrist   
and then proceeded to kill him with a Goul'd weapon. We traced the signal, she activated the Stargate   
on P4X 941. SG6 were there last month, there was little sign of any civilization in the last couple of   
centuries. Seems they were wiped out by the Goul'd."  
"So the girl was Goul'd?" Sam asked.  
"No."  
All eyes turned to Janet as she spoke, "That's what doesn't make any sense. She is human. There is,   
however an imbalance in her genetic make up. Similar to what Captain Carter has remaining from   
being joined with Jolinar."  
"So she was possessed by a Tok'ra?" Jack asked, still confused as to how the girl could possibly have   
an SGC code, let alone SG1's.  
"No. There isn't enough of an imbalance for that."  
"So what's your conclusion?" Hammond asked as Janet frowned.  
"I haven't got a clue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She struggled against her restraints again, trying once again to figure out her surroundings.  
"I don't think that'll do you any good." a voice came from behind her and she whipped her head at the   
sound.  
Her eyes widened as SG1, General Hammond and Dr. Fraser entered the room.  
"So, now that you're awake, would you care to explain who you are and what the hell you're doing in   
this facility?" General Hammond clasped his hands in front of him as Janet walked to the other side of   
the bed and loosened the restraints enough to let the girl breathe a little easier.  
The girl simply continued to stare at them wide eyed and Hammond frowned, "Dr. Jackson, could you   
speak to her in a few different languages?"  
"Of course," Daniel walked to the girls side and proceeded to say hello in as many languages as he   
could think of, hoping that the girl would reply. But she simply lay there and stared at him.  
Daniel sighed and turned away, "Sir, I don't know what..." he sighed again, "She could be from   
anywhere. Hell, she could even be from here."  
"Em un maat."  
Daniel whirled around wide eyed as the rest of the group stepped closer.  
"What did she say Daniel?" Sam asked exchanging a glance with Jack.  
"She said, 'that is so'." Teal'c replied.  
"She's speaking Ancient Egyptian." Daniel replied before switching to Egyptian, "Who are you?"  
The girl looked nervously at the group in the room, unsure whether or not she should speak. "When am   
I?"  
Teal'c and Daniel frowned at each other, "She could have a concussion." Daniel said as to explain her   
odd question.  
"I'm fine! When am I?" the girl shouted...in English.  
"Wait a minute, you speak English?" Jack asked.  
"Well considering I confirmed something that Daniel said in English, I think that's pretty much a   
given." she glared at Jack, "What year is it?"  
"Oh right." Daniel said, finally understanding the question. "It might have been easier if you'd just   
asked that."  
"Yeah well it would also have been easier if she'd just spoken English to begin with too, don't ya think   
Danny." Jack replied, a sudden dislike for the girl surfacing.  
Sam sighed and stepped forward, "It's the year 2000."  
The girl had shied away from Sam the minute she stepped forward but now as the reality of it sank in   
she frowned and looked straight ahead, "2000?" she whispered.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked stepping yet closer.  
The girl looked at her then quickly looked away again. She took a deep breath before turning to face   
Daniel, "Daniel I need to speak to you and General Hammond right away." the girl grunted in   
frustration, "and Janet will you let me out of these damn straps!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF PART 2  
I luv feedback...pretend it's still my birthday!!!  



	3. Part 3

Tiahuanaco

[Kyizi][1]

Part 3

****

NOTES: Some of my feedback said that Part 2 was hard to follow so I might have to change it so that it works better. Thanx for all the feedback!!! Keep it coming!!!

****

NOTES 2: not a lot of action and yet more curiosity no doubt!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is going on?" General Hammond slammed the door shut behind him. He looked at Daniel, who looked shocked beyond words, before turning to face the girl before him. 

In the dull light of his office the girl looked innocent, almost childlike, as she stared down at her hands, which were clasped in front of her, her long blonde hair concealing her face.

"Well?" He pressed.

The girl took a deep breath and raised her head, clasping her hands behind her back and adopting a military stance as she stared straight ahead, all aspects of innocence masked.

"Sir, I don't know how to explain this in any way. But when I left the SGC, it certainly wasn't the year 2000."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is going on?" Colonel O'Neill paced the floor of the briefing room.

"I have no idea, but I'd like to know how the hell she knew my name." Janet sat at the table next to Sam.

"Maybe she heard one of the nurses..."

Janet shook her head, "The only people on this base who call me Janet are in this room." She raised her head, "And Dr. Jackson." She smiled before continuing, "But even then it's mostly Dr. Fraser." 

"I am more curious to discover how this girl obtained the SG1 code." Teal'c added, his face as always, showing no emotion, only a slight frown betraying his blank expression.

"I'm with ya on that one, Teal'c."

"There was something odd about her." Sam frowned, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but it was strange."

"No argument there, Captain."

"Why do you think she wanted to talk to Daniel?" Sam frowned.

"That's not of any concern, Captain." Everyone in the room stood as General Hammond entered closely followed by Daniel and the girl.

"People, you are to ask no questions of this girl, _or_ Dr. Jackson. No one must question what she is doing and if she requires your help, you will give it immediately. She will be taking orders directly from me and only Dr. Jackson will be informed." 

"General!" Jack stepped forward.

"Is that understood, Colonel?" 

Jack set his jaw and smiled tightly tilting his head a little, "Perfectly, _General_."

"Captain Carter? Teal'c? Dr. Fraser?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Sir" as Hammond nodded and exited the room, nodding at the girl and Daniel as he did.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?"

Daniel looked at the ground, "You know I can't tell you, Jack."

"Since when have you followed the military code."

"Since now." Daniel looked Jack in the eye and took a deep breath, "I can't tell you, I'm sorry. You'll just have to trust me."

"You know we do, Daniel." Sam said moving forward and placing a calming hand on Jack's arm, "We just don't like being left out of this."

"I know."

There was an uncomfortable silence as no one was quite sure where to look. Finally, all eyes rested on the girl.

"Well," the girl almost winced at the sharpness of the Colonel's voice, "If we're gonna have to _take orders_ from you, don't you think you could at least grace us with a name."

The girl looked straight ahead, any nervousness and discomfort hidden by her military mask, "Captain always worked fine for me."

"Yeah well incase you haven't noticed, there are a few of those, Care to give us a _name_?"

The girl glared at him, "Kaitlyn."

"Well then, _Kaitlyn_, what _can_ you tell me?"

She turned sharply to look at him, "No much, _Sir_." she replied with as much venom in her voice as Jack had in his and Daniel smiled, which earned him a glare from Jack.

"I think maybe we should start again." Sam stepped forward and the girl stepped away from her. Sam frowned, "I'm sorry, I..."

"Look, Kaitlyn, why don't we go get you settled," Daniel interrupted and the relief in Kaitlyn's eyes was obvious.

"Yeah, that'd be great...eh, Daniel." She smiled as Daniel frowned slightly, leading her out of the room.

"Somethin' tells me that she's not told them everything." Jack stated watching them leave.

"I concur." Teal'c said, still looking at the door, "Her speech faltered when speaking to DoctorJackson."

"I think I'm gonna go work on some of the samples we brought back from P3X 783." Sam walked to the door, "Maybe I can help Daniel figure out them meaning of life." She smiled slightly.

"You OK, Carter?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Sir." She gave him a false smile and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not exactly comfort, but..."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." they smiled at each other.

"What aren't you telling me?" 

Kaitlyn looked at him and smiled a little, "Can't put anything past you can I?" 

Daniel smiled and sat next to her on the bed, "I wouldn't know, I only just met you."

Kaitlyn smiled sadly and looked at her hands, "Yeah, I guess you did."

"So what are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you...well not yet." She smiled at him, "It'll only make lying to your friends a lot harder."

"That's probably not a good thing then." he smiled, "I'm..."

"...a terrible liar." they finished together.

"Hey!" They smiled before Daniel continued, "Just promise me something."

She let out a deep breath, "I'll try."

"Promise me you'll try not to rub the Colonel's nose in it."

She smiled, "I'll try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat hunched over her microscope, not really looking at what was in front of her.

"So wha'd'ya find?"

She jumped at the sound of her CO's voice, "God, Jack, you scared me to death."

A small smiled played at his lips, "Jack?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

She smiled, "Sorry, _Sir_. Won't happen again, _Sir_."

There was a moment's silence as they continued to stare at each other. Suddenly, Jack shifted, "So what's up?"

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." She turned back to her microscope.

"I think ya do, Carter." He moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed, "I don't know why it's even bothering me."

"But it is, so spill." 

"I just don't understand why she keeps pulling away from me. Do I have horns or something and no one's bothered to tell me?!" She sighed, "I just don't understand. But what I don't understand _more_ is, _why_ it bothers me."

Jack looked at the floor, "I don't understand either Carter. But I there's something about this girl. Something that...oh, I dunno."

"Makes you feel uneasy?"

He looked at her and offered a lopsided smile, "Yeah I guess."

She smiled as Jack continued to look at her, "Daniel's in on this one, and he says we should trust him, so..."

"...so maybe we should?" she finished.

He smiled, "Yeah, maybe we should." 

After a moment of silence he squeezed her shoulder, "Don't let it get to you."

She smiled and went back to her work as he walked to the door.

"Oh and Sam." she looked at him curiously, "I'd tell you if you had horns."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was running through the trees towards the Stargate. She was almost there. She could see him when she glanced behind her, he was firing, yelling at her to keep moving. The others were already at the gate. Her breathing was ragged as she fell back to help him. She couldn't hear, the sounds muffled by the blasts, she saw him yell at her to keep going, but she stayed where she was. Together they fired, continued to run. And then she fell. The pictures moved in slow motion, the sounds disjointed, his face shadowing into blackness, his face...

Kaitlyn gasped as she awoke, rubbing her eyes she looked around, stared at the familiar, yet different surroundings. She stood and walked into the small adjoining bathroom and splashed her face with water. She looked into the mirror, the sounds in her dream still echoing into reality. Dipping her head, she allowed a tear to fall. A moment to let it all sink in again. She breathed deeply and splashed her face again. Clearing her throat she dried her face and headed for the door.

The SGC was quiet as she walked the corridors, nodding at some of the passing soldiers, knowing that their familiarity was to be shattered at the knowledge that they didn't know or recognize her. She kept walking, her mind drifting back and forth not knowing where she was going until she was there.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into the lab. There was a figure hunched over the desk, sleeping, twitching as dreams invaded her mind. 

Kaitlyn had long ago stopped thinking of dreams as things of beauty, things that were a release, a fantasy to look forward to. Because that was all it was, a fantasy. Nothing was real and she didn't look forward to it.

"Looking for something?"

She groaned inwardly and turned, "Nope. You?" 

The Colonel, once again clenched his jaw, "Nope."

She turned and started to walk away until the sound of his voice stopped her, "I may not know who you are, but I will find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...will continue to make observations and report back in 24 hours."

"24 hours?!" Daniel looked astounded, "Sir, we need more time!"

"Dr. Jackson, I will not allow any more time at the moment. You are needed here." General Hammond stared at Daniel, making sure that he understood.

Daniel grunted in frustration, "Understood, Sir."

"If you have a problem with this Dr. Jackson then we will talk about it, _after_ the debriefing. Now I will allow Kaitlyn to accompany you on this mission..."

"What the hell?!" Jack looked outraged.

General Hammond glared at Colonel O'Neill before continuing, "She will not get in the way, I simply want to keep her close to Dr. Jackson. Is that understood, Colonel O'Neill?"

Jack gritted his teeth, "_Yes Sir_."

"And any more outbreaks like that, Colonel might just cost you a Court Martial. Is that clear."

"_Yes Sir_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

END OF PART 3

hmmm...OK this story is writing itself...I have all the history worked out but that characters are doing whatever the hell they want!!!!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	4. Part 4

Tiahuanaco

[Kyizi][1]

Part 4

"But it doesn't mean anything!" Daniel threw his books down in frustration. Looking at the wall again, he slowly traced his fingers along the finely carved images. He recognized practically nothing. The pyramid that housed the small paradise they had discovered had, Daniel decided, been built a lot later than anything within it, as if it were to protect the discovery…or hide it.

Grunting in frustration, he lay his head against the tree behind him, "Why can't ancient civilizations just leave dictionaries."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Daniel looked up and smiled as Kaitlyn sat down opposite him.

"Fun? Try torture."

"You love every minute of it, and you know it." She replied smiling.

Looking at her sidelong, he gave a small laugh, "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't get frustrated."

"'Course, that's your prerogative. You might have discovered the meaning of life, you're allowed a tantrum here and there."

"I'm not having a tantrum!"

Kaitlyn laughed at him and turned to look at the wall, "So what have you discovered?"

"Well I don't think these are all Earth languages," he said indicating some of the pictograms, "But they don't seem to follow any pattern. It's almost as if all the languages have been mixed up. And compared to a lot of these artifacts, I'd say that this writing was added a lot later."

"Like the Pyramid?" Kaitlyn asked and Daniel frowned at her.

"I never told you that."

Kaitlyn smiled, "You're not the only one with a degree in archeology."

"You're an archeologist?" 

"Come on, tell me what you've discovered."

Daniel frowned before he turned back to the wall, "Well, this is the Ancient Egyptian hieroglyph Akh or Akhu. It…eh it means being of light or horizon dweller to name a few of the interpretations. Akh was used as an…an honorific title of the Shemsu Hor in Egypt. These were the followers of Horus. Akhu Shemsu Hor was the full title. It was given to the mysterious cult of divine kings that was believed to have ruled the Nile Valley for thousands of years before the first Pharaoh of the first historical dynasty took the throne."

"So what's the significance?"

"I…I have no idea."

Kaitlyn laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Wish I could be so sure."

"What else did you decipher?"

"Well this is the Ankh. It's the 'cross' or 'key' of life…"

"A symbol for eternity." Kaitlyn finished.

"Yes. But Again, I don't know why it's here." He sighed, "I also noticed this." Standing, he led Kaitlyn back towards the entrance where Teal'c still stood. During his explanation, both Sam and Jack had wandered over and began to listen to him. They all followed Daniel to the entrance where he stood and pointed upwards.

Looking towards the center of the brightly-lit room, they saw a large stone archway about 25 feet above the center stone. Vines and other plant life covered it, and carved into it was what looked like, from their distance at least, a figure holding a staff in each hand.

"Viracocha." Kaitlyn said softly.

"Yes." Daniel replied looking at her, "It backs up my theory that this is Taypicala."

"I thought you said this was Tiahuawhatever?" Jack said turning.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Daniel began to shake his head, "You know what…I don't want to know. Taypicala is the ancient name for Tiahuanaco."

"Oh."

Sam smirked and turned back to look at the archway, "So what's the significance of this Vira…cocha?"

"The Gateway God of Tiahuanaco is believed to be an image of Viracocha." Daniel began, still looking up and walking slowly towards the center stone. "The figure is on top of a plinth at the eastern side of the Gateway in the form of a step pyramid. There's a theory that this is representative of the ancient Egyptian Benben stone and maybe even a map of the Apakana Pyramid itself."

"The Apakana Pyramid is in Tiahuanaco?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"OK."

After a few moments silence, Jack looked at the others. Teal'c had again returned to looking away from them, out into the Pyramid's corridors and the others, including Kaitlyn were still staring at the stone archway.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Jack walked towards the center stone, "Well folks, you have another hour before we need to head back so if you want to learn anything else, I suggest you get moving." Finishing he leaned on the stone at the center. Suddenly his hand slipped off, as its texture became smooth. There was a clicking sound followed by the noise of stone grinding against stone.

"I didn't do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly they walked towards the small opening. The noises had stopped after a few minutes and after prying Daniel away from the Center Stone, they had decided to investigate. Still not wanting to force Teal'c to set foot on his sacred ground, although the Jaffa had offered, Jack, Sam, and Kaitlyn entered, followed by Daniel, who was taking the opportunity to look at every little detail as if they each held the key to the meaning of life.

They room was lit dully in the same manner as the hallways of the pyramid. Although, like the main room of Tiahuanaco, the contents seemed to have been there long before the surrounding pyramid. Looking into the room, all eyes rested on the spotlighted object in the center.

"Looks a bit like a sarcophagus to me." Jack said as the SG1 members cautiously approached.

"No, this is definitely not the same Egyptian style as the ones we've seen and used. I mean it might do the same thing for all I know, but this bears more of a resemblance to the one found in…I think it was in Southern America somewhere, in a large structure. Everything was built by an ancient civilization and everything was symmetrical…I don't really know that much about it."

"The Jade mask."

Daniel turned to face Kaitlyn, as did Jack and Sam, "Yes. Something to do with the dots and lines making a play."

"A play?" Jack stared back and forth between them, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Kaitlyn stepped forwards slightly, 

"I think I've heard of this." Sam said trying to think of why the subject sounded familiar.

"I don't know all that much about it, but when they discovered a particular room within the structure, they discovered what looked a bit like this," she indicates the sarcophagus like object in the center of the room, "It was a surprise to archeologists everywhere as it didn't fit."

"Didn't fit?" Sam asked, stepping towards the girl, who again stepped away from her slightly. Sam looked at the ground slightly dejected as the girl continued rather nervously.

"Yes. It wasn't symmetrical. The ends had been cut off the cover stone and the random lines and parts of pictures engraved into it seemed to make no sense. It wasn't until one particular man took a rubbing of it and as he was lifting it, the paper was turned by a few degrees and he noticed that the lines joined up to make pictures. He began to turn the rubbing by a few degrees again and noticed that the lines joined up to make yet more pictures. Turns out that there was an entire play engraved in the one cover stone."

"Wow." Sam had looked up again as the girl had continued to explain. She frowned, "What about this jade mask then?"

"Well," Daniel continued, "When they removed the cover stone, the…uh occupant, was wearing a mask made from pure jade. The only thing on it was a few dots I believe. And if I'm not mistaken when he applied the same technique, they discovered another play."

Kaitlyn nodded, "Yeah. The guy even bows at the end."

"I know where I've heard this from." Sam said, her face suddenly lighting up, "The man also discovered some random numbers and he put them on the Internet to see if anyone knew what they were."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn continued, "He couldn't figure it out, so he wanted to know if anyone else could."

"I did."

"You mean you figured it out?" Daniel asked astonished.

"Yes. The numbers were the exact date and time that the magnetic core of the Earth turned." Sam said, seeing at the astonished look on Daniel's face, "The poor guy didn't know what he'd done when the military turned up at his door."

"Let me get this straight." Jack said walking into the small group that had formed during the conversation, "A bunch of ancient guys built a symmetrical tomb only to put something unsymmetrical inside it. They built a sarcophagus thingy and engraved a play on it as well as some jade mask. They also managed to figure out when North was gonna become South."

"In simple terms, yeah I guess so." Daniel replied.

"Ancient people had way too much time on their hands."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK people time to…"There was a loud crash. "Damn it!"

"Jack! What the hell are you doing now?" Daniel sighed as he walked towards the direction of Jack's muffled cry, "Where are you?"

"Colonel?" Sam wandered around the corner.

"Down here." Looking down they could see Jack stranded in the middle of a large pit that had obviously been covered by the growth of plant life. Daniel turned to his left when he heard a snort. Kaitlyn was perched on a rock laughing into her hand. Daniel tried to look at her sternly but found that he couldn't remove the smile from his lips. Turning to look at Sam he could see her fighting back laughter as well.

"Sir," she choked out, "We'll have you out of there…well as soon as we can." 

"Just because I can't see you Captain, doesn't mean I don't know your giggling up there." 

"Sorry Sir. You just seem to have an affinity with the pits on this planet." Laughing, Sam turned to Daniel and together they tried to find something to pull the Colonel from the pit. After a few minutes, Daniel turned around and frowned.

"Eh…Sam, where's Kaitlyn?" Turning to look at the rock, she also noticed the girl's absence. Daniel walked around the rock and looked towards the fountain that he had earlier discovered her sitting at, "Kaitlyn?"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Daniel and Sam turned to look down into the pit only to see Jack staring down Kaitlyn.

"Back door." She replied and walked away. After a few moments Jack followed. Sam and Daniel turned and watched as Jack and Kaitlyn appeared to walk out from under the fountain.

"How did you know about that?" Daniel asked.

"Sorry, that's classified." Kaitlyn walked over to her pack and lifted it with ease, placing it on her back.

After composing himself, Jack turned to the others, "Well people, lets move out."

As they collected their things, Sam looked around wistfully at the utopia they had discovered. She sighed and walked towards the group, "Can't wait to come back." She said as they walked towards the exit, "I'm really curious about the light source for this room. These plants are still alive, they must get nourishment from somewhere."

"Look up." Kaitlyn said, never slowing down.

"Huh?" Sam looked up and all she could see were the treetops, "All I can see are trees." She walked to her left and to the edge of the tree line and looked up. 

"Wow." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

END OF PART 4

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	5. 

Tiahuanaco5

Tiahuanaco

[Kyizi][1]

Part 5

  
  


****Notes: I'm dedicating this part to Matrix14 who reviews my fics and is really nice to me! I'll try to keep the next parts coming quickly!!!

**[][1]**Feedback: As always! :o)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Well Sir, the place isamazing." Captain Carter looked at the General who gave a small smile before she proceeded, "Tiahuanaco is a paradise cocooned inside a pyramid. However the main room is open roofed. The plant life is sustained naturally. The place is riddled with passages, rooms andeh pits." Sam finished by casting a smirk at Jack who glared at her good naturedly.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, I've made a few discoveries but I can't place them. I don't recognize all of the symbols, in fact only a few of them look familiar. I think we can now be positive that it is Tiahuanaco, but it seems to be there for a reason. This place has incorporated itself into Earth's history. There are so many things that seem to have weaved their way into our lives. I'd go as far as to say they've even become a part of our evolution."

"What exactly are you saying, Doctor Jackson?"

"I believe that this place was used by a race of beings who considered themselves some sort of...'minder' for our race."

"A minder?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. I believe that the evolution of the human race might have been influenced further than we think."

"You mean you think that some alien race might have been coming to Earth and helping us to evolve?" Sam asked eyes open in wonder.

"It's just one theory...it, eh...it actually just occurred to me." Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"Well." General Hammond drew all attention back to him, "I want to put SG1 on stand down for a few days to let Captain Carter and Doctor Jackson work on their findings from P3X 783. Teal'c I'd like you to accompany SG3 to P4Y 773 at 1800, they're one man short," Teal'c nodded, "and Colonel, if I'm not mistaken, I believe I'm due at least three reports." 

Sam smirked in Jack's direction and he narrowed his eyes at her as the General dismissed them. They headed for the door, Sam and Jack walking side by side as the others followed them.

"This is wrong."

Daniel frowned at Kaitlyn, hearing the muttered sentence and followed her gaze to Sam and Jack as the walked down the hall, smiling and talking.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jack groaned and threw another crumpled piece of paper into the bin. He had been working on his reports for the last hour and had, so far managed to do very little other than improve his aim, and even then, only marginally. He grinned at the overflowing bin, knowing that Sam would lecture him on how much easier computers were to use, not to mention more environmentally friendly. 

The truth was, he enjoyed writing, regardless of the fact he never thought he had anything interesting to say. The feel of actually writing made him feel like he was...no, he was just a terrible typist.

There was a soft knock at the door and he smiled, "Come in, Carter."

He was greeted with a warm lopsided smile and a pair of beautiful, twinkling blue eyes, "How did you know it was me?"

He smiled, leaning back into his chair, "Daniel doesn't knock,Teal'c is more heavy handed and any other personnel's knock sounds more official." He smiled as she gently closed the door behind her, "But I'm sure you didn't come here just to hear me analyze your knocking skills. What's up, Captain?"

Sam's face became more serious and she frowned a little, "I was looking into the computer database and I noticed something that has either been overlooked or hushed up,"

"Hushed up?" he asked with a raised brow.

"There was something different about the dialing when Kaitlyn arrived here."

"What?" He leaned forward but pulled back again as she walked around his desk to stand beside his chair before leaning over him to flick on the computer. After (slowly) entering his password, he watched her pull up a folder of gate activation from the last few days and enter the correct date and approximate time. She pulled back a little so that their faces were practically side by side as they watched the file opening in front of them.

"Eh...Carter...Why did nine chevrons lock?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"So...you planning on telling me what's bothering you?"

Kaitlyn glanced at Daniel before turning back to the notebook in front of her, scribbling what Daniel was sure was nonsense.

"I don't know what you mean."

Daniel smiled and leaned against the desk so that he was looking down at her, "I may not have known you for very long, Kaitlyn, but I'd like to think that in the two days I have that I've grown slightly accustomed to your moods. And there's definitely something bothering you."

Kaitlyn looked up at him, her lips quirked into a half smile, "Remind me to make more of an effort to try and hide things from you in the future." She let out a short breath of air that Daniel was sure was meant to be a laugh, but it came out more as a sound of defeat.

"Things aren't right...and I think I know why...but I can't be sure."

"What's not right?"

"I can't tell you. Just incase I'm wrong."

Daniel sighed, "Look, Kaitlyn, I understand that this is difficult but I can't help you if you don't explain."

She gazed up at him, then closed her eyes. Placing her pen on the desk, she looked into his eyes, "Go back to your research. There's something you need to discover before I can even think of telling you and before you ask, no, I won't tell you anything more. You need to figure this out for yourself. That's the way it's meant to happen."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Frowning again at the screen in front of him, Daniel leaned in closer only to sigh and remove his glasses, rubbing his eyes to keep himself more awake. The video footage moved further along the wall and Daniel watched out for any engraved symbol that might help him discover what this was.

So far it looked to him like a timeline of events, but he couldn't be completely sure as every other line of engravings was written in a different language. 

"Hathor?" Daniel jumped up in surprise and hit the rewind button as Kaitlyn came up behind him and peered over his shoulder, "It says 'Hathor, reawakened from slumber, fails in her seduction and life is saved.' This has to be a timeline, but I don't understand how it can be up to date and why this part's written in French!" Frustrated, Daniel fell back into his seat as Kaitlyn tried to keep her smirk under wraps.

"Always thought her name was fitting."

"Huh?" Daniel looked up at her questioningly.

Kaitlyn smiled openly and made her way back to the desk, "Hathor...the Great Celestial _Cow_ Goddess of Egypt."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Alarm Klaxons echoed throughout the base. General Hammond hurried his way to the control room and was, not surprisingly, met there by Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Dr. Jackson and Kaitlyn.

"What's happening?" Hammond asked Lieutenant Simmons, who was furiously tapping at his computer keys.

"There's an unscheduled gate activation from P4Y 773. SG3's code is being transmitted."

"Open the Iris." General Hammond stared at the opening wormhole before turning to Jack and following the three officers and Dr. Jackson down to the Gate Room.

A voice rang through the mountain calling for a medical team as a bloodied Teal'c fell ungraciously through the Stargate, cradling the limp body of one Lieutenant Carey, SG3's second in command.

Rushing to their aid, Jack pulled the smaller man from Teal'c's grasp as the Jaffa signaled that the Iris should be closed...and quickly. Before the metal guard had completed its circle, a young man dressed in a long robe appeared, gun outstretched, only to be cut in half by the closing iris.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


SG1 plus Kaitlyn and Dr. Fraiser sat around the debriefing table awaiting the arrival of General Hammond. A few moments later, the elder man appeared and quickly took his seat at the head of the table. 

"Doctor, how is Lieutenant Carey?" 

"He's injured badly. I'm not sure exactly what powered those weapons, but whatever it was, it made quite an impact. His condition is stable and all I can do is wait for the results. They should be ready within the hour. If it's OK Sir, I'd like to get back to the infirmary." General Hammond nodded and Janet smiled tightly before leaving the room. 

After a moments pause, he looked back at the other occupants of the room, "Teal'c would you please explain what happened on P4Y 773."

Kaitlyn watched with dread as Teal'c inclined his bruised head and turned to look straight ahead at that point he always seemed to focus on when talking to a group.

"On arrival to P4Y 773 we spilt into two teams, each one taking an alternative route a large structure in the distance. Colonel Hendry believed that the MALP had picked up two possible sources of civilizations. She led Lieutenant Blair through one route, while myself and Lieutenant Carey followed a different path. It was not long before we reached the structure, with no encounters. Shortly after arriving, we heard gunfire and proceeded through the trees only to find both Colonel Hendry and Lieutenant Blair dead. We were soon spotted and ran to the Stargate. While dialing, Lieutenant Carey was hit by weapons fire. I completed the dialing myself."

There was silence throughout the room as Kaitlyn looked around wide eyed. It wasn't long before Jack spoke, breaking the smothering silence.

"Hendry and Blair were good Officers." He sighed as the others nodded in agreement. 

"Yes they were, Colonel. And that is precisely why I , sending SG1 through to P4Y 773 in one..."

"NO!" Everyone in the room turned to look at Kaitlyn as she stood, the speed of her action causing her chair to fall to the floor behind her.

"Kaitlyn, I don't think this..."

"No." She looked straight at the General, her eyes watering slightly but her stare deadly, "I won't let you send them. I won't let it happen again."

"Kaitlyn, I understand your situation, but I will not allow it to come before the running of this facility."

"You understand nothing!" She yelled, shocking everyone, including Daniel and the General, "I will not let you do this."

"Kaitlyn I think we might understand if you'd at least tell us why." Daniel pleaded, trying to calm the situation.

"I can't."

Jack's anger surfaced as he looked at the girl, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you can _not_..."

"Kaity what's wrong?" All eyes turned to Sam as she spoke to the girl softly, her eyes pleading as much as her tone. Kaity stared at her, a single tear falling down her cheek, "Why don't you want us to go?"

"Because my mother died on P4Y 773!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**END OF PART 5**

OK, so who's confused?!!! :op

Hopefully the next part won't be too long in coming but my exams start in 18 days and I'm sooooooo behind it's scary! So it might be a weeeee whiley longer. Hope this was enough to torture you till then! Mwahahahahaha!

As always I love [][1]feedback!

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@lineone.net



	6. Part 6

tiahuanaco6

Tiahuanaco

Part 6

[Kyizi][1]

****

Notes: OK, I should be studying but the sun is currently frying my brain. I'm not used to this, Scotland wasn't made for Sun! This just happens to be on of the three annual days where we're actually graced with its presence. You never know when it'll arrive but when it does, it's too hot for its own good...well my own good at least!

~x~x~x~x~x~

The room was drowning in silence as Kaitlyn stared at Sam, silent tears rushing down her cheeks. Sam was focussed on the table in shock as everyone else stared at either her or Kaitlyn.

Unable to bare it any longer, Kaitlyn fled from the room, the door bouncing in its frame after her quickly retreating back. Snapping back to reality, General Hammond and Daniel exchanged glances.

"Son, perhaps you should go after her." Daniel nodded and slowly moved to the door, staring at Sam once again before heading off in the direction Kaitlyn had fled.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" Jack barely glanced at the General before staring at Sam again, "Because as far as I'm aware, Carter's never had a child, never mind one that appears to be in her early twenties."

"There are a few things that you should be informed of."

"Finally." Jack turned to look at the General.

"As you know, Kaitlyn arrived in possession of an SG1 transmitter and she knew all of us by name. When she asked to speak to Doctor Jackson and myself, she informed us that she was from the year 2018 and the reason that she had the code was simply because she was a member of SG1. In an effort not to disrupt the timeline, she requested that we ask no more of her and in return she would not interfere either."

"I don't know about you, but I'd consider _that_ an interference." He turned to look at Sam, who was still staring at the table in shock, "Not that we aren't grateful." Noting that the attention of the room was now on her, Jack nudged her slightly. Jerking to attention, Sam looked around the room.

"It can't be true."

General Hammond sighed, "She has evidence, including a photograph of herself and Doctor Jackson."

"But I've never had a child!" 

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Kaitlyn?" Daniel peered cautiously into the room. He had searched her quarters, the labs and the infirmary. Opening the door to the gym, he saw her furiously pounding the punch bag and, as he approached her, he could see that she was crying.

"Kaitlyn."

Without stopping, she spoke in a low voice, "Daniel. Go back to your lab."

"You need to come to the debriefing room. We need some answers."

"Don't you think I want answers too?" She yelled, her hand reaching out to steady the punch bag, or perhaps herself, Daniel wasn't sure.

"You're close, Danny." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "And I can't tell you anything until you get there." Giving him a small smile, she turned back to the bag, her actions moving at a much slower pace.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Daniel grunted in frustration...again. He had been reviewing the footage from 'Tiahuanaco' for over three hours and he still wasn't sure what Kaitlyn wanted him to discover.

"Space Monkey. How's it goin'?" Daniel turned to Jack giving him a tight smile.

"I don't know. I've deciphered many of the passages but nothing related to time travel or anything I can think of that might be what Kaitlyn wants me to find."

"Ah, the wonderful Colonel Kait. Couldn't we just beat it out of her?" Jack asked, smiling tightly. Daniel rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen.

"Daniel, why's that written in Gaelic?"

"What?" Daniel turned to Jack, frowning.

"That passage," he said pointing to the top of the frozen image on the screen, "it's written in Scottish Gaelic."

"What...eh, what does it – since when did you speak Gaelic?" 

Jack grinned at Daniel's expression, "Sarah was part Scottish. Her grandparents spoke Gaelic. I wanted to make a good impression." He replied sheepishly.

"Oh." Daniel cleared his throat and turned back to the screen, "So what does it say?"

"Well, I'm a little rusty but I think it says, 'The mirror of change and the tunnel...no, gate of the stars will together change the universe of destiny...no wait destination and put in... no... inject? ...a cure for the being of two.' I think there's a name here too. A signature of some kind, next to a ...tree? A...rian...rhod?"

"Arianrhod?" Daniel asked surprised. He skidded across the room on his chair to the bookcase and removed a large book, "Arianrhod, the Mother Goddess of Celtic Aryans, Keeper of the endlessly circling Silver Wheel of the Stars, symbol of Time. Silver Wheel That Descends into the Sea. Welsh Sorceress Goddess of the Silver Wheel. Beautiful and pale of complexion, She was the most powerful of the mythic children of the Mother Goddess Don. Willow is her tree."

"Well that explains the tree, but what the hell did I just translate?"

~x~x~x~x~x~

Kaitlyn stared at the table, her gaze refusing to deviate from its current position. She could almost feel the eyes of the others boring holes into her. Breathing a small sigh of relief as the General entered and took his seat, she waited patiently until Daniel began to describe his findings.

"Well, the passage that Jack translated..."

"Jack?" Every person in the room, including Kaitlyn looked at the Colonel as he smiled smugly.

"Er...yes. Turns out he can speak Scottish Gaelic."

"How many languages are on that thing, Daniel?" Sam asked frowning.

"I have no idea, but I certainly wouldn't want to count them."

"Three hundred and fifty six."

"What?" Sam asked as they looked at Kaitlyn. She smiled a little at them.

"I got bored easily as a child."

Daniel laughed before continuing, "Well, anyway, the crude translation..."

"Hey, it wasn't that crude!"

Daniel frowned at Jack and continued, "...was 'The mirror of change and the gate of the stars will together change the universe of destination and inject a cure for the being of two.' It was also signed by someone claiming to be Arianrhod. Now Arianrhod was the 'Mother Goddess of Celtic Aryans, Keeper of the endlessly circling Silver Wheel of the Stars, symbol of Time.'"

"What exactly does that mean Doctor Jackson?"

"Well, Sir, I think it's talking about the quantum mirror and the Stargate being used together but I'm not sure. I believe whoever took on the persona of Arianrhod protected the Stargate on Tiahuanaco. I believe that she is the one that has been keeping everything up to date."

"But how?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." A silence surrounded them as Daniel leaned back in his chair, "You ready to talk to us yet?" he asked quietly.

"Okay. But first I need you to give me my HD back."

"Your what?" 

Kaitlyn looked up at Jack before turning and addressing the General, "My Hand device. The machine that was attached to my arm when I arrived." General Hammond nodded to the airman at the door who disappeared.

"If it's worn on your arm, shouldn't it be called an arm device?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "Some things never change." she muttered quietly.

After a few moments, the airman returned and handed the device to Kaitlyn. After entering a code she began to access it in the form of a computer as the others watched with curiosity.

"I was right."

"So you can tell us everything now." Kaitlyn nodded and Jack sighed, "Thank you!"

"So where are you from?" Sam asked quietly.

"I'm from the future."

"We know that." Jack interrupted, "But you implied that you were Sam's daughter and I don't really see how that could have happened if you think she's about to be killed on a mission and she hasn't had a child yet." Narrowing her eyes at Jack, Kaitlyn turned to face Sam, but quickly found that she couldn't maintain eye contact.

"What's your interpretation of the passage?"

"Well, it would appear that the Quantum mirror and the Stargate...oh my god. You're from an alternate universe."

"Yes. But I didn't know that for sure till now." She held up the HD. "My team and I were on P6Z 835. We were sent to check that it was a safe place for another colony. However, the Goul'd had already arrived there. My team were chased to the gate. I barely made it out alive." she finished quietly, the loss of her team cracking through her voice. "I dialed my HD too quickly, without really paying attention. That's why I'm here."

"I'm still not sure I understand." Sam said, "There was a mirror connected to the gate on this planet?"

"No. My HD is connected to the SGC gate, well now it's connected to the Alpha site gate. Whenever a gate is dialed up, the wormhole is controlled by the Alpha gate which is controlled by my HD."

"Okay. Two questions." Kaitlyn turned to Jack, obviously impatient already, "One, what did the ninth chevron do? And two, since when were we colonising other worlds?"

"Define a wormhole."

"What, me?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Well you've asked my mom to explain it to you so often surely you know what it is by now."

Sam smirked and raised her eyebrows expectantly, "Sir?"

"I..." he shrugged and sighed, "A wormhole is a tunnel through the fabric of space-time."

"Exactly. Space-_time_. The eighth chevron adds distance and the ninth..."

"...adds or subtracts time." Sam finished. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Kaitlyn looked back at Jack, "And we've been colonising other worlds since last year, 2017, when the Goul'd took over the Earth."

~x~x~x~x~x~

****

END OF PART 6

   [1]: mailto:kyizi@hotmail.com



End file.
